comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-2142
“It’s not much... but it’s home.” -Green Arrow = Earth-2142 is a the DC equivalent to Marvel’s Ultimate Universe. While the Ultimate Universe Features a grittier, more realistic take on the Marvel Universe, Earth-2142 (or DC Unlimited) is an homage to all eras of DC’s history. Featuring Earth-2142 is featured in several non-existent DC Comic titles. These are in chronological order: -Superman: Man Of Steel Unlimited -Batman: Dark Knight Unlimited -Tales from the DC Universe -Wonder Woman Unlimited -Nightwing: Protector Of Blüdhaven -Batman and Robin Unlimited -Green Arrow Unlimited -Justice League Unlimited History Pre-History 20th Century The Two World Wars And the First Super Heroes The Dark Ages Late 20th Century, Return of the Superheroes 21st Century and the Age Of Marvels Darkseid’s 1st Invasion Recovery Period: New Threats, New Heroes The Great Crisis The Successors Darkseid’s Second Invasion Beyond Inhabitants Justice League Superman.jpg Superman (Kal El) Wonder Woman 2.jpg Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) Batman (Co).jpg Batman (Bruce Wayne) Lance-gross-teases-connection-to-green-lantern-role.jpg Green Lantern (John Stewart) The Flash (Earth-2992(.png The Flash (Wally West) Classic Aquaman (3056).jpg Aquaman (Arthur Curry) Martian Manhunter (1056).jpg Martian Manhunter (J’onn J’onnz) Green Arrow (62015).jpg Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Black-Canary-(Earth6152).jpg Black Canary (Dinah Lance-Queen) Teen Titans (2nd Wave) Red Robin (62015).jpg Red Robin (Tim Drake) Superboy (DCRAU).jpg Superboy (Connor Kent) Stephanie as Batgirl (Earth-9925).jpg Batgirl (Stephanie Brown) Supergirl (62015).jpg Supergirl Wonder Girl (SRS).jpg Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) Kid Flash 2030 (1056).jpg Kid Flash (Bart Allen) Golden Age Speedy II (Earth-9925).jpg Speedy (Mia Dearden) Cyborg.jpg Cyborg Teen-Titans-Beast-Boy-Changeling-concept-art-DC-Rebirth.jpg Changeling Static (DCRAU).jpg Static Titans (Mentors) Nightwing (Earth-9960).jpg Nightwing Donna Troy (Earth-2992).png|Donna Troy Donna Troy Starfire (DCRAU).jpg Starfire Roy Harper (Earth-9925).jpg Red Arrow Bat-Family/Gotham Knights Nightwing.jpg Dick Grayson as Nightwing Bruce and Dick, Batman and Robin.jpg Dick Grayson as Batman II Tim Drake as Robin (Earth-9925).jpg Tim Drake as Robin Red Robin (62015).jpg Tim Drake as Red Robin Bruce Batman Modern Earth.jpg Batman (Bruce Wayne) Batgirl Stephanie (DC Rebirth Cinema).jpg Batgirl (Stephanie Brown) CatWoman.jpg Catwoman Batgirl Barbara Gordon 0028.jpg Batwoman (Barbara Gordon) Robin (Helena).jpg Robin (Helena Wayne) Batwoman (1056).jpg Batwoman (Kate Kane) 2961043-batwing+full.jpg Batwing Man-Bat (SD52).jpg Man-Bat (Aaron Langstrom) Red Hood (SD52).jpg Red Hood Clayface (SRS).jpg Clayface (Matt Hagen) Justice Society (Modern Day) E-9603 Superman Option 2.jpg Knightwing (Tru-El) Old green lantern (2999).jpg Green Lantern (Alan Scott) Jay Garrick (MDC).png The Flash (Jay Garrick) Jesse Quick (1056).png Jesse Quick Grey Ghost Film DCTU.png The Grey Ghost Atom Smasher (Earth-2467).png Atom-Smasher Character Profile - Captain Marvel (DC Comics).jpg Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) Wildcat 0001.jpg Wildcat Hourman.jpg Hourman (Rick Tyler) Teen Titans (1st Group) Robin TD (DCRAU).jpg Robin (Dick Grayson) Wonder Girl (2571).png Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) Kid-Flash (Earth-2992).png Kid Flash (Wally West) Aqualad-1463872848.jpg Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm) Arsenal.jpg Speedy (Roy Harper) Zatanna (3056).jpg Zatanna Jr. Infinite Tigress.jpg Tigress (Linda Park) Golden Age Starfire (Earth-9925).jpg Starfire Birds of Prey Oracle.jpg Barbara Gordon as Oracle Barbara as Batgirl (Earth-9925).jpg Barbara Gordon as Batwoman Black Canary (8026).jpg Black Canary (Dinah Lance-Queen) Infinite Tigress.jpg Tigress (Linda Park) 2147067-huntress profile.jpg Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) Batgirl SB (SRS).jpg Batgirl (Stephanie Brown) Jesse Quick (1056).png Jesse Quick = Suicide Squad Deadshot (2418).png Deadshot Harley Quinn (2571).png Harley Quinn Captain Boomerang (THE FLASH 7).jpg Captain Boomerang (Digger Harkness) Manchester Black 001.jpg Manchester Black Doomsday.jpg Doomsday 2217132-bane vs robin.jpg Bane Earth 2 Society Red Arrow.jpg Merlyn Cluemaster (9107).jpeg Cluemaster =